Mailing Love
by Riel
Summary: *yaoi* Omi et Nagi s'aiment. Ils sont ennemis, mais ils discutent via le web. Voyons leurs amours par leurs mails.... TOTAL OOC ET NEUNEU !! ;_; je fais ce que je peux... mais j'ai hhhhhhhhoooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnntttttttttteeeeeeeeeeeee !!!!


Auteur : Liriel  
Genre : euh… l'amour par Internet ?? yaoi, toujours. Bon, allez, Romance

Source : Weiß Kreuz

Chapitre unique

Couple : Nagi x Omi

Très OOC et très UA, je connais pas assez la série….. VI JE CHANGE LES CARACTERES ORIGINAUX JE FAIS CE QUE JE PEUX .

Nagi, Omi, les Weiß, les Schwarz sont pas à moi… sont à leur(s ?) auteur(s ?) que perso, je sais pas qui sait…. Mais que dans un sens, je remercie pour les avoir créés, (enfin, sauf Aya, monsieur Lopette…. Désolée Kochan ^^ ) et qu'ainsi je me permet d'écrire des fanfics YAOI (oh mon dieu, c'est horrible, j'ose mettre deux hommes ensembles !!)  et toute mignonne… (OH MON DIEU !! C'EST TERRIBLE !!! UNE FIC YAOI SANS SEXE !!!)[1]

Ah, aussi… c'est ma TOUTE PREMIERE  fic sur WK… Soyez indulgents !

Fin neuneu vous êtes prévenu(e)s.

Egyptian : Omi

Siamois : Nagi

**Mailing Love******[2]********

**De Egyptian (Egyptian@uk.org) à Siamois (Siamois@st.org)**[3]****

**Object : All my soul….**

**_Nagi regarda son logiciel de courrier et fit un sourire lorsqu'il vit l'expéditeur du mail. Il avait tout d'abord crû à un virus, à cause de l'objet, mais l'intérieur le détrompa rapidement. Un léger sourire ourla ses lèvres et il jeta un coup d'œil inquiet autour de lui, pour voir si ni Brad ni Schuldish n'étaient dans le coin. _**

**_Le jeune japonais ferma la porte et mit en route son décrypteur afin de lire le mail de celui qu'il aimait._**

****

Coucou toi…..

Il y avait bien longtemps que je ne t'avais pas écrit ! 

Je dois t'avouer que ça été plutôt difficile ces derniers temps.

On a eu des problèmes à la Flower Shop et évidemment, il a fallu que je parte pendant deux semaines… Voilà pourquoi tu n'as pas eu de nouvelles… J'espère que tu ne t'es pas inquiété. 

Je n'ai pas grand-chose à te raconter, si ce n'est que je suis toujours obligé de me planquer pour que tu puisses lire ce mail… Obligé de me cacher pour t'écrire, obligé de crypter pour que les autres Weiß ne sachent pas à qui j'écris…. C'est un enfer. 

Nagi… Pourquoi je ne peux pas te voir tranquillement ? Pourquoi je ne peux pas t'embrasser et t'aimer à la vue de tous ? 

Pourquoi sommes nous ennemis ?

Je sais que nous avons déjà répondu à ces questions… Mais il n'empêche…. Mon esprit est si souvent torturé… 

Je me répèterai en te disant que tu me manques et qu'il me tarde d'être dans une semaine pour pouvoir te voir et te serrer dans mes bras. 

Je donnerai tout ce que j'ai au monde pour pouvoir te serrer au moment où je tape ces mots sur mon écran….

Je dois arrêter là ce mail, il recommence à avoir beaucoup de femelles dans la Flower Shop, et si j'y vais pas, Aya va me tuer… 

Je te laisse et je t'embrasse fort

Egyptian

**_Le jeune japonais relut encore et encore le mail, comme s'il voulait l'apprendre par cœur. Une fois fini, il le supprima et le détruisit complètement, ne laissant aucune trace de ce mail qui pourrait leur coûter si cher à tous deux. _**

**_Il grimaça en pensant à Schuldish. _**

**_Il devait se méfier de ses pensées et de ses sentiments, l'allemand, même s'il l'aimait beaucoup, pouvait lui apporter des ennuis énormes…_**

**_Nagi soupira et se leva, allant voir si le dîner était prêt. Il avait encore un quart d'heure. Un quart d'heure où il pouvait se permettre de répondre rapidement à ce si gentil mail…_**

****

kjk

****

**De Siamois (Siamois@st.org) à Egyptian (Egyptian@uk.org)**

**Object : IVOLEU**[4]****

_Omi grimaça en voyant le titre du mail._

**_Encore un de ces foutus virus !! Il y en a marre à la fin !_**

_L'adolescent grimaça et son regard changea brutalement._

_Un mail crypté…. Ça, c'était bon signe…. _

_Il l'ouvrit, son cœur bondissant dans sa poitrine, le moral remonté en flèche. Un mail de Siamois… La seule chose qui arrivait à lui faire oublier ses soucis de famille et lui faire remonter son moral._

_La seule chose…_

_Pourtant, de penser au fait qu'ils étaient censés être ennemis lui foutait le bourdon._

Bonjour, petit Mau Egyptien…… 

Si tu savais à quel point ton mail m'a fait plaisir ! J'ai toujours aussi peur que Schuldish se rende compte à quel jeu on joue… Tu sais, quelque fois, je me demande s'il n'est pas au courant de notre relation… De notre liaison…. J'oublie si souvent qu'il est empathe et télépathe… 

Je ne dois pas penser à ça. Je dois te parler d'autres choses.

En réponse à ta question, et bien…. Je dois avouer que si, je me suis quand même fait un peu de soucis.

Je ne comprenais pas trop pourquoi l'homme qui m'est le plus cher ne me parlait plus… Je suis un inquiet maintenant. 

Plus sérieusement, Omi…. Tu… Je… Je pense qu'on devrai arrêter là. Nous sommes sensés être ennemis… Et je ne veux même pas imaginer si on se rencontre face à face…. Je ne veux pas te tuer, Omi. 

Je… Je crois que je vais arrêter là ce mail, il est inutile que je te fasse plus de mal que je ne t'en fais déjà…. Je t'aime du fond de mon cœur, et c'est pour ça que je veux te protéger en me séparant de toi….

Mon cœur reste lié au tien.

Siamois

_Omi grimaça de douleur et posa une main sur son estomac noué._

_Il voulait le quitter ?_

_Il….  
Non… tout mais pas ça…_

_Il avait besoin de lui ! _

_Non… Il ne devait pas le quitter ! _

_Ils étaient ennemis, et alors ?_

_Le jeune homme sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose de bien plus profond, quelque chose que Nagi ne voulait pas dire._

_            Omi grimaça, effaça le mail et retourna à nouveau dans la Flower Shop en grimaçant, attirant des groupies des hurlements hystériques qui étaient censés ressembler à son nom. _

_Non… il n'allait pas le perdre comme ça. _

_Il allait se battre pour le garder._

kjk

****

**De Egyptian (Egyptian@uk.org) à Siamois (Siamois@st.org)**

**Object : Quit ? NEVER !**

**_Nagi sursauta en entendant la voix de Fuuma**[5]**_** lui annoncer qu'il avait des emails. Il regarda, sans trop d'espoir… Il se doutait qu'il ne devait pas y avoir de messages de l'être aimé. 

**_Son cœur fit un bond. _**

**_Un mail d'Egyptian…._**

****

**_Il décrypta le mail et le parcourut rapidement des yeux avant de sentir une main se poser sur son épaule. _**

**_Le jeune japonais se retourna vivement et son cœur manqua un battement._**

**_La pire des choses lui était arrivée…_**

****

**_            Une mèche de cheveux roux glissa sur son épaule alors que Schuldish lisait d'un air très intéressé le mail reçu._**

Il n'en est pas question, tu m'entends, Siamois ? Il n'en est pas question que je te laisse me glisser ainsi entre les doigts. Tu es la seule chose bien qui m'est arrivé depuis si longtemps dans ma vie, et là, tu cherches à te défiler sous prétexte que tu risques de me faire du mal ?? Tu te moques de moi, Siamois ?

S'il le faut, j'irai te chercher par la peau des fesses au fin fond du trou le plus paumé, mais jamais je te laisserai pour des raisons aussi stupides !

Je ne veux pas te perdre non plus, et toi tu cherches à m'éviter, à me faire fuir, alors qu'on se sent bien ensemble…. Il n'est pas question que je te lâche ainsi, tu m'entends ?? Je me battrai pour deux s'il le faut, je spamerai à mort ta boîte, je….

Je me battrai…. Du fond de mon cœur et de mon âme, Siamois !

**_Dans sa rage, Egyptian avait oublié de signer… Il valait peut être mieux ! _**

**_Shu releva la tête, amusé. _**

**« - Il est plus qu'accro, celui-là ! Ça serai amusant… »**

**« - NON ! » _cria presque Nagi, ses sentiments se craquelant, cherchant à éviter à tout prix l'allemand. Il ferma les yeux et se mit à chanter intérieurement, de tout son cœur, pour essayer de le faire fuir._**

****

**_Schuldish se tint la tête dans les mains et sortit en titubant avant de crier : _**

**« - tu me payera ça Nagi ! »**

**_Les yeux bleus nuit se fermèrent un instant… le temps de prendre une décision. Puis il regarda son ordinateur portable._**

****

**_Que devait-il faire…. _**

****

**_Sa décision fut rapidement prise._**

****

kjk

****

**De Siamois (Siamois@st.org) à Egyptian (Egyptian@uk.org)**

**Object : Te garder… toujours.**

****

_Le jeune brun regarda sans trop y croire le mail. _

_Il n'était même pas crypté, rien. _

_Comme si Nagi avait oublié toutes leurs précautions, y compris l'objet. Ecrit dans leur langue maternelle…. _

_Etrange._

_Il n'y avait pas de pièces jointes, donc ce n'était pas un virus. _

_Omi regarda la généralité du mail et tressaillit, une mauvaise impression lui nouant les entrailles. Il y avait vraiment quelque chose d'étrange… Quelque chose de pas naturel dans tout ce mail._

_Il décida de le lire plus en détail._

Bonjour, Egyptian….

Je viens de finir ton mail et je ne peux que te donner raison. J'ai été qu'un stupide et idiot.   
Ton mail est plein de bons sens, c'est moi qui en ai manqué. 

J'ai bien réfléchi, je veux continuer avec toi.

Je veux te garder.

Je veux t'aimer encore. 

Tes bras me manquent.

A bientôt de te voir, Egyptian…..

Siamois.

_Omi secoua la tête._

_Décidément, ce n'était vraiment pas du gabarit de Nagi de ramper ainsi. _

_Puis aussi..... Aussi le « je veux t'aimer encore »…. Ils avaient mis un point d'honneur tous deux à ne pas coucher ensembles, préférant attendre. Restant l'un et l'autre dans les bras, se causant de tout et rien…. _

_S'endormant quelque fois ensembles, mais ils préféraient rester sage. _

_Ce n'était pas normal…._

_Omi finit sa journée à la Flower Shop il se demandait en même temps ce qu'il devait faire, s'il devait répondre à ce mail…. Peut être que justement, c'était Schuldish ou Brad…._

_Après tout, il en aurait le cœur net après demain…._

_Sa journée finie, il retourna sur son ordinateur. _

kjk

****

**De Egyptian (Egyptian@uk.org) à Siamois (Siamois@st.org)**

**Object :**** A very strange mail…**

**_Nagi hocha la tête de côté alors qu'il était en train d'écrire un mail pour Omi._**

**_Il regarda le mail et manqua de s'étouffer avec le petit morceau de gâteau qu'il mangeait. Un mail d'Omi ?_**

**_Avec un drôle d'objet…. _**

**_Le jeune japonais engloutit sa dernière bouchée et décida de regarder d'un peu plus prêt ce fameux mail._**

****

Nagi ? C'est quoi cet étrange mail que tu m'as envoyé ? Tu ne m'as jamais parlé ainsi……. Tu sembles…. Si……. Etrange ! 

Dois-je te rappeler que nous n'avons jamais couché ensemble ? Pourtant, tu le laisses supposer dans ton mail…

Est-ce ceci que tu voulais ? Est-ce simplement mon corps ? 

Et bien soit ! Tu l'auras, puisque tu le désires tant…. Mais ne cherche jamais à me revoir après.

Je te croyais différent des autres, je m'aperçois que je me suis trompé.

Le fait d'être TK te rendrait t'il plus hargneux ?

J'aimerai tellement t'aider… Mais je m'aperçois que tu avais d'autres sentiments en tête…

Je te dis au revoir.

Egyptian.

**_Nagi s'étouffa à moitié et se leva d'un geste, faisant tomber sa chaise à terre. _**

**_Il n'en voyait qu'un capable de faire ça. Il se leva et claqua la porte de sa cambre avant de se mettre à hurler, laissant ses yeux devenir rouge alors que son pouvoir faisait voler les objets, les laissant se fracasser contre le mur._**

**_Farfie sourit, lécha la lame de son couteau et ricana avant de recevoir un vase Ming en plein visage._**

**« - Toucher Farfie au visage avec un vase blesse Dieu ! Slurp ! Hurt God !**[6]**** »

**« - JE ME FOUS DE SAVOIR SI CA BLESSE DIEU !! » hurla le jeune japonais. **

**« - Gueuler comme un veau…. »**

**« - M'EN TAPE !! BRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD !!! »**

**« - CRAWFORD ! »**

**« - BRAAAAAD S'IL TE PLAIT !! »**

**« - Minute, je lis mon journal. Laisse-moi lire la page des sports. »**

**_Le journal s'arracha des mains de Brad avant de se déchirer en petit morceaux, alors que deux yeux bleu sombre le fixaient. _**

**« - Oui, quoi ? » soupira l'américain en le fixant de derrière ses lunettes.**

**« - IL Y A QU'IL Y A SCHULDISH A DÛ S'AMUSER AVEC MES ADRESSES EMAILS ET A ENVOYE UN MAIL A MON AMOUREUX !! »**

**« - Ah…. »**

**_Le jeune japonais ferma ses yeux carmins histoire de se calmer et respira lentement jusqu'à dix.  Ses yeux reprirent leur couleur bleue insondable et regarda l'américain._**

**« - Il s'est foutu de ma gueule, Brad !! Il a envoyé un mail à mon amoureux… »**

**_Le précog leva la tête._**

**« - Tu as un amoureux, toi ? Comment il s'appelle, vu que c'est « IL » ?**

**« - Euh… »**

****

**_Schuldish apparut, tout sourire._**

**« - Il se passe quoi ici ? »**

****

**_Un vase se brisa à ses côtés. Shu sursauta :_**

**« - HEYYYYYYYY ! Fais gaffe, ça peut être dangereux, cette histoire !!**

**« - Blesser Schuldish peut faire mal à dieu ? »**

**« - Je t'ai rien demandé ! TOI ! » cria t'il à l'attention de Schuldish, « JE VAIS TE TUER !!! »**

**« - Oh ? Ton amoureux a reçu ton mail ? Il  lui a plu ? »**

**_Nagi rougit, de colère et de honte et fit demi-tour, brisant à nouveau un vase sur la tête au rouquin et à l'albinos, n'écoutant même pas Brad qui lui parlait._**

**_Il s'enferma dans sa chambre et tapa rageusement la réponse pour Omi._**

kjk

**De Siamois (Siamois@st.org) à Egyptian (Egyptian@uk.org)**

**Object :**** WHAT YOU SAY ?!?!**

Salut….

Dis, c'est quoi ton problème ? Un coup tu m'engueules en me disant que tu m'aimes et que tu me garderas toujours et dans ton dernier mail, tu me dis que tu veux que je couches avec toi mais que je devrais plus jamais te voir ?

Je te le répète, c'est quoi ton problème ??

Ce n'était pas moi qui ai écrit ce mail !! C'était Schuldish…. Me crois-tu vraiment capable, alors que je tiens à toi, capable de t'écrire une telle chose ? Nous avons mis d'un commun accord de ne pas coucher ensemble pour le moment, et voila que tu m'annonces tout de go que, vu que je le désires –chose qui est fausse, je n'ai pas écrit cela, jamais– tu me le donneras et que je ne devrai jamais plus te revoir ?

Tu délires, là, j'espère ??

Je crois que je vais arrêter là ce mail, je suis en train de faire voler mes touches tellement je m'énerve dessus. 

Siamois.

kjk

** De Egyptian (Egyptian@uk.org) à Siamois (Siamois@st.org)**

**Object :**** I want to see you….**

Je…. Ecoute, je fais vite ce mail, Yohji et Ken sont à mes côtés…. Du moins ils sont pas très loin de moi et ils peuvent voir ce que je fais.

Voici ce que je te propose, voyons-nous quand tu le désires… Crypte le mail et inverse les nombres. Surtout, donne-moi l'heure ! 

J'espère te voir bientôt

Egyptian

kjk

**-5 jours plus tard-**

**De Siamois (Siamois@st.org) à Egyptian (Egyptian@uk.org)**

**Object :**** We were so happy…**

Enfin un mail… Je peux enfin t'écrire ce mail… Crois-moi que j'ai eu du mal… 

Je t'ai donné rendez vous il y a quatre jours… Nous nous sommes vu… Et le lendemain, j'ai été obligé de te laisser parce que j'avais une foutue mission.

            Figure-toi que j'ai dis à Brad à mots couverts que j'étais avec toi. Après tout, n'est-il pas précog ? Ne voit-il pas l'avenir ?

Sa réaction m'a… quelque peu étonné, je dois t'avouer…..

Enfin bref… Pour ma part, je n'ai plus besoin de me cacher. Crois-moi que je m'en sens soulagé. 

La seule réaction dont je m'inquiète un peu, c'est Shu. 

Il faudra qu'il s'habitue au fait que je sois pris, et que je ne sois plus son petit esclave personnel[7]…

Bref ! 

Je te laisse avec ce mail, que je crypte pour la dernière fois et toutes mes pensées sont vers toi. 

Je t'aime, Omi.

A bientôt.

Nagi

_Omi fit un superbe sourire en lisant ces derniers mots. Les Weiß avaient eux aussi pas trop mal acceptés le fait qu'il soit avec Nagi._

_Peut être qu'ils allaient enfin être heureux… enfin tranquilles…. _

_Tranquilles…_

_~Owari~_

****

**_Bon… ctait ma toute première fic… et dieu que la fin est neuneu T_T_**

  


* * *

**_**[1]**_****_ C'est de l'ironie pure dans tout ce disclaimer….. Cf derniers mails d'insultes si vous voulez comprendre ! ^^_**

**_**[2]**_****_ Merci beaucoup à Valky pour ce super titre ! (Vi, je deviens sénile pour les titres -_-)_**

**_**[3]**_****_ Les deux adresses sont pas valides… Suivez pas le lien ! __**

**_**[4]**_****_ I love You_**

**_**[5]**_****_ Ben quoi ? Moi j'ai bien la voix de Schuldish, alors hein !_**

**_**[6]**_****_ Non, Raz', pas slurp God ! ^^ (private joke)_**

**_**[7]**_****_ ça, c'est une note pour Maya…. Je la remercie de m'avoir raconté la fic à propos de Nagi et Omi… Elle comprendra quand elle lira ^^_**


End file.
